callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Force
The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, also known as Delta Force, Delta or Delta Team, is the U.S. Army's elite counter-terrorism/special operations unit. Delta Force appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In the game, the player assumes the role of Derek "Frost" Westbrook, a Delta operator, while fighting through the streets of New York, France, and Germany. They are also one of the multiplayer factions with Overlord being their announcer. Delta Teams *Tier 1 Alpha Unit **Team Metal **Team Anvil **Team Granite **Team Onyx **Team Eagle **Team Viking *C Squadron *Desert One Notable Delta operators *Derek "Frost" Westbrook *Sandman (K.I.A.) *Truck (K.I.A.) *Grinch (K.I.A.) *Granite Leader (K.I.A.) *Grizzly *Thumper *Gator *McCoy (K.I.A) *Xavier "Volt" McSweeny (W.I.A) (Team Eagle Lead) *Alexander "Zero" (Team Eagle) *Mathew "Ozone" (Team Eagle) Generated Names *Angel *Apex *Archer *Avatar *Bearcat *Bishop *Blackhawk *Boomer *Boxer *Boyle *Bull *Canine *Chemist *Chemo *Cherub *Coma *Chino *Coffin *Cyclops *Cypher *Doc *Druid *Exxon *Firefly *Foxtrot *Frolic *Gator *Hammer *Hannibal *Hazard *Hitman *Jayhawk *Jester *Justice *Klepto *Kojak *Langley *Longland *Mamba *Midnight *Munson *Neon *Neptune *Nomad *Ogre *Ozone *Patron *Peasant *Pharaoh *Pieces *Poet *Porter *Preacher *Prophet *Raptor *Reaper *Redcell *Roadie *Robot *Rocket *Rooster *Sparrow *Taco *Trojan *Twister *Undertone *Utah *Whiskey *Worm *Yankee *Zero *Zulu Equipment Handguns *Desert Eagle *Five Seven *USP .45 *M9 *P99 Assault Rifles *M4A1 *ACR 6.8 *M16A4 *SCAR-L *MK14 Submachine Guns *MP5 *MP7 *P90 *UMP45 (available in Stay Sharp only) *AK-74u (available in Stay Sharp only) Light Machine Guns *L86 LSW *MK46 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *MSR *Barrett .50cal Shotguns *AA-12 Launchers *M203 *XM25 *M320 (Mounted on SCAR-L and ACR 6.8) *M320 GLM (Seen on Toxic Paradise Special Ops mission Tier 2, wielded by Metal 0-4) *SMAW *Javelin *Stinger Grenades *Frag Grenade *9-Bang *Flashbang *Smoke Grenade *Semtex Vehicles *UH-60 Blackhawk *M1A2 Abrams *Stryker *Humvee *MH-6 Little Bird *AH-64 Apache *MQ-1 Predator *V-22 Osprey *Zodiac *AC-130 *CH-46 Sea Knight *Diver Propulsion Vehicles *F-15 Eagle Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Black Box MW3.jpg|Black Box DomeMW3.jpg|Dome DownturnSmall.jpg|Downturn FallenMW3.jpg|Fallen Bare Load Screen Foundation MW3.jpg|Foundation Bare Load Screen Getaway MW3.jpg|Getaway (Face Off) HardhatMW3.jpg|Hardhat InterchangeMW3.jpg|Interchange Bare Load Screen Liberation MW3.png|Liberation LockdownMW3.jpg|Lockdown Bare Load Screen Lookout MW3.jpg|Lookout (Face Off) Bare Load Screen Oasis MW3.jpg|Oasis OutpostMW3.jpg|Outpost Bare Load Screen Overwatch MW3.jpg|Overwatch Bare Load Screen Terminal MW2.jpg|Terminal (MW3) Gallery Delta MW3.jpg|Sandman running through the streets of New York City. GAZ2975.png|Delta Operators running through the streets of New York City. Delta Soldier MW3.png|A Delta Operative with a ACR 6.8 Delta.JPG|Delta Force logo from Call of Duty ELITE Classes.jpg|Delta Force Classes. Frost aiming M4A1-2 Black Tuesday MW3.jpg MW3 Delta.png|Delta Force Logo on the briefing screen. Downturn-5.jpg|A Delta Force Care Package. Delta Flag.png|A captured Delta Force position in Domination. Delta_force_members_dropping_from_the_MH-6.png|Delta Force members dropping from the Littlebird Delta_soldier_firing_MP5_MW3.jpg|A Delta Force operative firing an MP5. Quotes Battle Dialog Trivia *It appears that multiple Delta Force Units were deployed elsewhere in the world during The Battle of New York, as seen in the intro to Black Tuesday. C Squadron was deployed to Libya and Desert One was deployed to Iraq. *Military author and retired Delta Force Major was one of the consultants for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.http://www.commandposts.com/2011/11/dalton-fury-on-call-of-duty-and-black-site/ *It was seen in several screenshots prior to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's release that the Delta Force used the emblem of the U.S. Navy SEALs from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *Their multiplayer announcer is Overlord. *Some Delta Force teams that appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 appear to be named after earthly substances, e.g. Granite and Onyx Team. *Their spawn and defeat theme can be heard in "Goalpost", while the victory theme can be heard in "Black Tuesday". *The watches worn by Delta Force members say "Rabbit Time". *All Delta Force operators in MW3 have patches that read "O-POS" seemingly indicating every character has O Positive Blood. *In multiplayer, even if the player's character is African-American, he will still have Caucasian arms in first-person. Videos References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Factions